1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of ventilating an electronic sign.
2. Description of the Related Art
LED outdoor signs require ventilation to cool the internal electronics and also to remove heat from the backs of the LED modules or tiles that form the face of the cabinet. Since the front of the sign is made up of LED modules, the back or sides are used for ventilation (air intake and exhaust).
Customers often prefer to mount the cabinets against walls or enclosed in structures for esthetic reasons. This blocks the fresh air supply to the back or sides, leaving the front as the only option for ventilation.
Earlier designs pulled air in from the sides and exhausted out the front using small holes or louvers between the pixel elements of the sign. This approach is limited in that the cool air may not reach the center of a relatively large sign.